


Impervious

by keeryeun



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU - The Last Of Us, Angst, Daryl nor Jesus will die, M/M, Slow Burn, Violence, depictions of gore, loosely follows the storyline of The Last of Us videogame, this fic is postponed bc idk if I'm ever gonna write for it again!! Sorry, this won't be romantic AT ALL so no fluff sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeryeun/pseuds/keeryeun
Summary: 25 years into a worldly devastating virus, Daryl and Glenn find themselves smuggling cargo unusually different to what they're used to.________Fic is based off 'The Last Of Us' video game, check it out if you haven't but you don't need to to understand the premise of the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Writing for this fic is postponed,, idk if I'm gonna finish it or not but if u want me to be sure to scream at me in the comments and I'll maybe bag some inspiration





	1. Chapter 1

"Daryl, three steps to your right" a whisper echoed through the damp basement of the once company building as its only two _living_ occupants scouted their way through, cautious and quiet with each step.

Daryl whipped his head round to the right as he was informed to see an infected stumbling in the darkness, only the cracks of light getting through the floorboards rotting above them on the first floor highlighting it's whereabouts. The archer quietly turned to Glenn and gave him a small nod before standing from his crouched position and taking a couple slow steps towards the stalker, then wrapping his forearm around its neck and tightening until the air it was breathing was relieved from the dis-formed body which fell limp to the floor from Daryls arms.

The stalkers were easy to take down, they had less time to grow into their infected state, they were merely a nuisance more than anything. Only as powerful as their human counterpart, the virus having not had enough time to seep through their blood and breed to create even bigger fungal shapes on their eroded skin. Even then, still looking enough like a human to make you have second thoughts before shooting one through the head.

Glenn nodded his head towards Daryl as they motioned onwards, still unsure of their surroundings so keeping quiet as they did so. They grabbed odd pieces they found on slanted shelves, sinking into the damp ground and covered in rust from lack of management from the living. Screws, scissors, tape - anything they could find was an asset, you wouldn't believe the creativity that came with making useful tools from seemingly useless supplies.

Once they were sure they had thoroughly scoured through everything in the bottom floor, they treaded up the stairs, full of cracks and weeds growing from the crevices. The morning light shone on them through the broken down wall as they reached the top of the stairs. After having a successful day of scavenging they were to head home. Daryl shaded his eyes with his hand as he stared out into the streets that were taken over by nature for the last 25 years. Who knew the end of society could be so breathtaking?

"At least the view is always nice" Glenn sighed as he took the thoughts from Daryls head and conveyed them in his own words.

The archer grunted in response as he looked out at the greenery covering the stone streets, once a busy city filled with cars, businessmen and fancy buildings had since become overcome by nature - flowers spouting from drains, trees growing inside car wreckage sand leaves climbing up the wall of tall, crumbling buildings, slanting as their support wore on through the sheer strength of the plants and fungus polluting the air with no such toxins but that of melancholy. Birds chirped as the light breeze made the leaves rustle in their places and give off a peaceful vibe to the surroundings.

Daryl and Glenn treaded through the grass growing through cracks in the once smooth roads, eyes focused on the ground in hopes of finding something that could be useful - almost anything nowadays. The archer kicked an empty soda can at a rusted fire hydrant as he looked up above him to see the towering skyscrapers being torn down by nature, green covering their glass walls and rubble forming below them, every breath of wind a coating of dust travelled through the air. Glenn whistled a tune with his hands in the pockets of his olive green hoodie covered in dirt and specks of blood.

The Korean wore his burgundy baseball cap backwards as he whistled a tune before he turned it the right way round in efforts to shade his eyes from the sun. It had been a gift from Maggie. Daryl was never really sure if there was anything going on between them, relationships were complicated in this world - being in one would only make you more vulnerable from lack of common sense when love was thrown into a dangerous situation. It never tended to end well, that was why Daryl had stayed far from that territory - even before the virus spread.

The pair reached the tunnels which lead them back home, it had once been an underground train system although they avoided the tracks due to the darkness and infected and stuck to the walkways and halls dimly lit by a restored power bank some other scavengers had fixed to give an easy route to those who wanted out of the walls. Daryl stopped at a broken wall leading to higher floor, crouching down and waiting for Glenn to catch up. Glenn then used a hand on the archers lowered shoulder to push himself up, Daryl lifting up his feet so he could reach the second floor - then pulling himself up onto the surface and reaching a hand down for his partner to grab onto as he yanked him up to join him on the floor.

"Thanks" the archer grumbled as he took Glenns hand who was standing above him and let the younger man pull him to his feet before slapping his back, ushering him to move forwards.

They moved through the dimly lit passageways, walls graffitied with large red arrows to direct their way back out. Fading from the damp, damaged walls was other graffiti - goodbye messages, an encouragement text, tally marks of the number of days some sorry being had been stuck below earth themselves; 67 to be exact. Before a prayer had been scrawled in what seemed to be blood etched onto the stone wall on the 68th morning - a skeleton leaning against the area below it and an empty pistol still grasped in its fragile, bone centric hand.

The two man barely blinked an eye at the grotesque sight, being desensitised over the years to such visions and corruption of humanity. Nothing seemed sacred anymore, there seemed to be no rights or wrongs or specific morals they should be following. All forms of the "social norm" had been diminished and everyone had their own versions now, wether it had been considered good pre-apocalypse or not.

"I wish I could remember how good Neapolitan ice cream tasted" Glenn sighed as they clambered through the tunnels, cautious with each step with the corroding stone beneath their feet.

"You know when you mixed all the flavours together? Tasted the best" the younger man claimed whilst kicking a rock at his feet with a slight frustration at his lack of ice cream.

Daryl grunted in reply, a smile etching on the left side of his face at his friends dismay.

"You're lucky. You got to live like what? 20 years? Of your life before everything went to shit. I was 8 when all this happened - didn't get the chance to do a lot of things"

The archer always forgot that there was quite an age gap between them, only when Glenn put it into that sort of perspective was when he realised. He felt guilty that he'd had the privileges of growing into an adult before everything went to shit, well, it had gone to shit for Daryl way before the cordyceps fungus spread like wildfire around the world, but it didn't stop him feeling sympathy for all the kids that had to grow up so quick - Glenn being one of those.

Daryl turned his head to glance at Glenn, who had a look of concentration plastered on his face - his brows furrowed as his mind conjured up some sort of idea.

"do you think if we ever found a living cow we could make some? Shouldn't be too hard I guess, promise for my thirty fourth birthday you'll find me a cow" the Korean commanded Daryl and wagged a finger at him with a grin on his face.

The archer smirked and rolled his eyes at the request, "gonna have ta make butter before ya make cream - that's the part you'd struggle with" he drawled as they continued walking towards the light end of the tunnel.

"How come?"

"Ye gotta have cream to make butter but ya can't make cream without butter in the milk. Yer stuck in an endless circle, sorry bud" Daryl patted Glenns back before the younger man let out a disappointed groan as he slunched over with his somewhat of a dream being crushed.

They reached the entrance of the tunnels - a missing few bricks in the stone wall leaving a big enough space for a body to fit through. They both took hold of the sides of the bookcase they had used to hide their tracks and shifted it to the left so they could get out the way they came through. Once through into the building at the other side of the wall, they pushed the bookcase back in place to mask their paths.

They then walked through the building until they came out the exit which was inside the walls. The weather was good that day, not too windy or sunny but just right. They tried not to look suspicious as they walked past the military soldiers, large guns in hand and beady eyes always staring right through everyone in their path. It was shady business all around, nobody was allowed outwith the military compound due to chances of infection and the government had their thumbs on every ounce of freedom left for the civilians to feed on.

Although, everyone left the enclosed grounds anyway - had done for years. It was just kept under wraps and went along with strict guidelines. Basically if you were caught you were as good as dead and the one promise you had to always keep, whatever predicament you were in, was to never give up the secret or the names of those who ventured from the walls.

The pair kept their heads to the ground as they walked past the armoured figures, avoiding their gaze as they made their way back to the old apartment complex the civilians had taken residence in. Glenn and Daryl shared a room, had done for a couple years now since they didn't have anyone else. The two had met only a couple years into the end of humanity, Daryl was in his late twenties and Glenn still in his late teens. They'd become friends as Glenn and his older brother and sister had lived in the room across from the archer and his own brother.

Glenn was one of the few people he'd met that didn't judge him off first basis and didn't vision him and his brother as the same person. Merle and Daryl had always been opposites - Daryl being open minded and quiet, Merle the contrary. Although, Daryl would sometimes alter his views and opinions just to save the hassle he'd get from disagreeing with his elder sibling - he didn't have the time nor patience for Merles senseless shit talk. He'd never tell him he wasn't telling the truth though.

And so it was a foreign feeling, when the new kid, with nothing but a good reputation who lived across the hall wanted to get to know the negatively renowned Dixon brothers. The archer hadn't met someone like him before, understanding and willing to listen before he made any preconceptions of someone he'd never met. Daryl wished more people were like Glenn. It was a shame his brother didn't think the same, but he wasn't here anymore to say anything about the matter. He didn't necessarily hate Glenn, he hated the fact that he made Daryl seem a better person, giving him leverage over Merle in the community.

The two became best friends. Since then becoming scavenging partners and forming and even closer bond. Over the years they had lost their blood family to the living and the dead, but had become family to eachother, making the decision to share a room for company and to give newcomers to the community a decent place to stay. It was nice having someone in the room to share stories and laughs with - a source of comfort. Daryl had always been more of a lone wolf, but since finding Glenn and spending so much time with him he'd grown accustomed to the feeling of having him by his side at all times. He was scared of the day that one day he wouldn't be able to accompany him anymore.

Obviously, Daryl had met other friends through the years, Maggie of course, Sasha, Aaron, Rosita. All strong individuals whom he'd crossed paths with and decided they were somewhat worth his time. There was Rick too, although they had been friends before the virus hit. He was his brother and always would be despite the distance between them due to their different outlooks. They hadn't seen eachother in a good five or six years. Shit he could be dead for all Daryl knew, he felt terrible for not going to visit but it was a struggle with the security and the time it took to travel there especially when working cars were sparse.

Glenn threw his backpack on to the stained white mattress with a heavy sigh before setting himself down with a bounce as he hit the surface. Daryl threw his backpack to the floor and hopped on to his bed and swung his legs up, kicking his boots to the floor and crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes for a short rest. His only view as the dark back of his eyelids, he heard his friend rummaging through their findings of the day, clanging of metal parts as he placed them on the floor in an ordered row - Daryl couldn't see but he knew Glenn well enough to decipher his habits and behaviourisms without using all of his senses.

He listened intently as the muffled whispers of the Korean occupied his ears as he counted their findings on the creaky floorboards under his breath.

"Two pairs of scissors, 3 rolls of tape, five bolts, half box of handgun bullets, chocolate bar and some pain relief meds. Not too shabby" Glenn exclaimed as he placed all the items on a spare shelf in the corner of the room.

Daryl opened his eyes and leaned up in a sitting position before grabbing on to a notebook and pen laying on top the drawer next to his bed. He took the pen lid in his mouth as he opened the notebook and scrawled down their findings and the date - June 18th. He flipped back the front cover of the notebook before placing back in its original spot with a sigh. He lifted his left wrist to his eyes to check the time on his cracked watch to see it was getting to later in the evening.

He startled as he stopped examining his watch when he felt a weight jump on the bed beside him. Glenn held out the chocolate bar towards Daryl with eager eyes.

"We can share" he said softly before pulling back his hand and unwrapping the treat.

He broke off half and handed it to Daryl whom took it gratefully before he began nibbling at his own half of the chocolate - savouring the rare find as he wasn't sure when he'd be able to taste it again. Daryl willingly took a bite of his treat, not stopping a quiet moan of pleasure escape his mouth at the luxurious flavour looting his tastebuds. Glenn let out a light chuckle at his friends expression as he turned to look at him in endearment.

"We'll have to see Maggie and Sasha soon" the kid stated as he took his last few bites of the chocolate.

Daryl hummed in reply, sucking on his fingers to rid them of the melted chocolate, making popping noises as they exited his mouth.

"S'goin on with you two?" He asked without letting his eyes leave his lap where he wiped his dirty hands on his jeans.

"Maggie?" Glenn raised his brows at the question, obviously not expecting it.

He continued as he looked up at Daryl who gave him a nod, "uh... Nothing. I mean she's nice, pretty. Just with the distance and all it would be hard and I'm not sure if I can start caring a lot about another person without being afraid to lose them every day. I'm already scared enough caring for you." He finished as he flashed a sad smile at the archer whom was staring at him with his cornflour blues.

"If anyone's goin' first it's you dude, could give ya an empty room and you'd manage to trip up 'n hurt yerself or somethin', clumsy ass" Daryl jokingly drawled as Glenn gave him a light punch in the arm, laughing because the statement was most likely true.

Daryl lay his head back down on the flea bitten pillow, one leg lay spread down the bed whereas the other was stood up, bent with Glenn using it as a backrest. The archer fumbled with the dog tag chain around his neck, something he would often do to find comfort or to calm an anxious state.

Glenn let out a yawn and stretched his arms above his head, leaning back and making Daryls upright leg push back a little before he stood up and moved to his own bed on the other side of the lantern lit room. He kicked off his shoes before getting under the covers, pulling them right up to his chin - despite it being summer and mumbled a goodnight before turning to face the wall and closing his eyes.

Daryl picked the electric lantern from the floor, switching it off before taking off his worn leather vest and throwing it on a desk chair at the foot of his bed. He sighed as he lay on his back with his arms crossed behind his head, slowly drifting to sleep.

__________________________

"Daryl, wake up" a gentle whisper sounded in the archers ears as he grumbled, turning from his side and laying on his back. He pulled his hands to his face, dragging them down his cheeks as they were cupped together before rubbing his eyes in efforts to wake himself a little more. He still lay on top of the bed covers from the night before having fallen asleep before getting a chance to go beneath them. He checked the time on his watch before sitting up only to see Glenn was joined with a guest in the room.

"Mornin'" the archer croaked in his husky voice as he looked up at Aaron who was standing by the door, looking rather fresh faced for 7am.

"Morning to you to" the kind man smiled at Daryl as he crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame as he waited for the archer to gather himself.

Daryl massaged his forehead before then looking at Glenn, ushering him to get on with whatever their guest was there for.

"What can we do for you sir?" He asked politely whilst sat on the end of his bed, fidgeting with a button on his shirt.

"Rosita needs to see you. She asked specifically for you two, she's at the other side of town. I saw her yesterday and she said she had cargo she needed yous to transport somewhere, also mentioned there's a reward in it too."

"What's she want us to smuggle?" Asked Daryl as he looked into Aarons eyes.

"She didn't say. She just said it was really important so I wouldn't miss out if I were you guys, she obviously asked you for a reason."

Glenn looked at Daryl to see for his opinion, the man giving him a small nod of approval to accept the activity - at least it would give them something to do.

"You can show us where she's at?" Glenn confirmed as he stood up from his bed and picked up his backpack from the floor.

"Yeah, I can't go with you but I know her whereabouts. I can take you to the tunnels and speak you through it" Aaron nodded as he unfolded his arms and grasped the door handle in preparation for the travel to the tunnels.

Daryl stood and slung his backpack over his shoulder and following his two friends out of his home.

___________________

"It's hard for her to get around anywhere near here, being a firefly and all. They're killed on sight." Aaron explained as they walked through the building to get to the bookshelf masked tunnel.

It was true, the military had it against the fireflies - rightfully so as they were against everything they stood for. The war between FEDRA and the revolutionary militia group had been ongoing for years. Since FEDRA had taken control of the armed forces and declared martial law, it was down to rebels like the Fireflies to try find a cure for the virus and take down the government and create more freedom in the quarantine zones.

"If we're caught with a firefly we're in deep shit" Glenn declared as the bookcase tunnel came into view.

"You guys have been doing this for years, I trust that you can make your way through places unseen" Aaron gave words of encouragement to the pair before helping Daryl push the bookcase from the wall to reveal the tunnel entrance.

"Good luck" he smiled as he gave Daryl a firm pat on the back, seeing him and Glenn off into the dimly lit tunnel before pushing the bookcase back, leaving them to themselves.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Wonder what she wants us to smuggle" Glenn thought out loud as they treaded through the murky underground pathways.

"Hmm, said it was important. Don't wanna get caught up in some shady Firefly shit though" Daryl mumbled in return as he trailed his hand along the cold stone wall, scratched with written messages.

"Yeah, me neither, but the reward might be something we need. Our supplies are getting scarce there's no denying" the younger man agreed with a resentful look on his face.

Daryl could tell he was a little worried - he was too, but he trusted Rosita enough that the task at hand wouldn't be too difficult. He liked Rosita. She was tough as nails and had a fair mouth on her - always able to stick her ground and fight her way through. That being said, Fireflies were a shady bunch, he could never trust one fully - like the way he trusted Rick or Aaron. They were impulsive and would do anything to benefit their group.

They'd started up years ago, when the government went to shit basically - killing off civilians in order to try and "prevent spreading of the virus" and sectioning everyone off making it hard for them to go visit friends and family in other communities. The government controlled military also stole supplies, food, would make everyone share their rations and only use their ration cards, anything you found yourself you'd have to share - Daryl and Glenn had just turned to hiding their findings and pretending they never found anything despite secretly leaving the walls to gain their needs.

The Fireflies became more notorious around three years into the virus. Radio broadcasts were still up and running in some small communities, reporting the whereabouts and activities of the anti-militant group. They would attack military run safe zones in rebellion to the fascist government of the apocalypse whom killed their innocent civilians for un-apparent reasons and used others for inconsequential testing in labs; more often than not resulting in their senseless deaths. The Fireflies had began trying to make legitimate cures to the infection, with only factual evidence and no testing on any living human unless they were willing to donate their body or already dying. The last time Daryl heard that they'd thought they found some sort of anti-virus remedy was years ago - he guessed it didn't work out.

Daryl agreed with the Fireflies governing and their beliefs, he just opted out from being a true member for his own safety. It was easier just conforming to the social norms, he and Glenn had found a life to live and people to live it with in a safe place, he didn't want to lose that. When he was younger, he probably would have joined them had it not been for his elder brothers pro-fascist beliefs, so he stayed quiet and kept his views to himself in order to stay even on both sides of the equation.

That didn't mean he didn't necessarily believe in all of the Fireflies methods - such as destroying military run safe zones where families found home and safety, or particularly the killing of others. He'd done enough of that in his time and whenever he thought about the lives he had taken over the years he couldn't help but think about all the ones he could've spared. His past as a member of the hunters was that of one a rare few people knew of.

The pair reached the exit of the dingy halls, exposing themselves to the newly rising sun. Daryl pulled a scrumpled sheet of paper from his back jean pocket, straightening out the creases and bringing it closer to his eyes to read the directions Aaron had scrawled down for them. He really needed reading glasses, it was a shame he didn't know his exact prescription if he were to find any on a run. Glenn walked to his side and leant over arm to grab a closer look at the paper, squinting his eyes as the sun rose higher each second.

"We go up 3rd Avenue and then a left, go upstairs in that building and we gotta hop some roofs so we'll get there quicker. Just gotta watch out for the soldiers." Daryl stretched out his arms and used his fingers to point his way to Glenn who watched him intently.

Glenn slumped over and leant his head back letting out a groan as a disgruntled look came across his face.

"Do we have to go across the roofs you know I hate it" he complained as he looked at Daryl with pleading eyes.

"We gotta. Safer and quicker, just think you'll get ta see the nice view right?" The archer gave a small smile of encouragement to his friend whom he knew appreciated a nice sun rise.

"I guess so" Glenn gave in with a huff and a smile before adjusting his backpack strap to settle on his shoulder.

They headed up 3rd Avenue, treading through the long grass and cracked slabs of once roads in the big city. What was once a hustling, bustling, sky scraper filled Atlanta was now consumed by green and bird song. Daryl only briefly remembered the city from when he was a kid, he'd gone there once with his mom when she needed to get away from the house one time, only an hours drive away.

He remembered business men rushing down the streets with briefcases under their arms and a flip phone to their ear, moms attached by the hand to their rowdy toddlers being dragged towards each shop window, pointing fingers demanding each new sight through the glass. It was something Daryl had never been accustomed to living on the outskirts, his only friends being Merle and his cronies as he didn't really make any when he was at school. So he'd never been used to crowds of people and the noise and aura they brought alongside them.

And now, the streets were empty. Shop windows left with nothing to point at but shattered glass and empty packaging, no room on the sidewalks for business men or mothers, the plants had occupied what clear surface was left. Skyscrapers now lay in rubble in the ground, although, some stay standing - only waiting for a gust of wind or a misfired gunshot to encourage them to crash down and join the rest in a cloud of dust. People had been replaced by animals, they'd all be ventured from the woods to inhabit the city turned jungle. Deer, foxes, birds and occasionally escaped zoo animals could be sighted in the city, occasionally the rustling in the bushes could be an infected.

The men made a left as they followed their directions and headed towards the designated building they were to go upstairs in. Glenn pressed his back against the wall and leant towards the door to take a peak inside incase there was any sign of danger before he urged Daryl through the entrance. The younger man rapidly grabbed for his knife as he was startled by a bird who flew out from the corner of the building, leaving a rain of feathers float from the roof. Daryl laughed as he saw his best friend frantically grab for his knife at the crowing of the bird, Glenn sighed and shook his head as he caught his breath back from the jump scare.

They then headed towards the staircase, making their way up before getting on a balcony and climbing up the metal ladder towards the roof of the building. All the way up Daryl could hear noises of distress coming from Glenn behind him - he'd never been a fan of heights. The archer couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he clambered onto the roof and rest his hands on his hips as he watched his friend take the final few steps up the rusted, silver ladder. He leaned down to take his hand and pull him up onto the roof with a grunt before letting him stand straight and dust himself off.

Glenn heaved a sigh of relief as he wiped the buildup of sweat from his forehead before shading his eyes with his hand as he looked out at the skyline. The pair then walked towards the end of the roof, resting their elbows over the short wall surrounding the floor and watching as the sun rose higher.

"Facing the height's worth it huh?" Daryl mumbled as he reached in his pocket and grabbed his pack of Marlboro cigarettes and lighter, lighting one up and exhaling the smoke into the view of the city.

"Yeah, can't deny that view" Glenn let out a whisper as he smiled out at the sunrise, the glare making his eyes gleam.

The archer closed his eyes to block the sun as he took another drag, letting it out slowly before giving a low smoke induced cough. He then pressed the end of the cigarette into the stone ledge , twisting it around until it was a stub and threw it to the ground below them, watching as it hit the surface. He then turned round and headed toward the other side of the roof where a plank of wood was lain on the ground. He looked over his shoulder to see Glenn still admiring the view and gave a small smile at the sight before picking up the long plank and laying it across the gap between the opposite building. Other runners had left things easier for people to get their way around, it was like an unspoken oath that you'd always make sure to help out others like yourself.

He whistled to capture Glenn's attention who then swiftly turned round and jogged towards him.

"Ya want me ta go first?" Daryl offered as he waved a hand out to the plank connecting the two buildings. The younger man peered over the edge of the building which he deeply regretted once he saw how high they were, gulping and letting out an exhale before groaning.

"Please" he breathed as Daryl then hauled himself up onto the ledge, standing up slowly and playing his feet on the wooden plank.

The archer slowly and gently placed one foot in front of the other, making his way across the gap between the buildings. He wasn't afraid of heights, but that didn't stop him from being extremely careful whilst making his way across the sturdy plank which was stapled down to the ledge of the roof by Glenn's death grip. As he reached closer to the end he picked up his pace and jumped from the plank to the roof of the other building. As he turned round he watched Glenn clench his teeth at his final jump, swallowing again before taking a deep breath and hopping up onto the ledge.

Glenn then stood up straight, he looked at Daryl to make sure he was holding on to the other edge of the plank before stepping on to its surface making a creaking sound on the wood. He gasped as the sound emerged, looking up at the archer for reassurance before taking another step. Daryl was used to this situation, many a time before had he had to help Glenn across buildings and encourage him to face his fear of heights for a small moment - whatever you do, _don't look down_.

"C'mon yer almost there" he drawled as he reached a hand towards the younger man, egging him on to proceed.

Glenn reached for Daryl's hand, grasping on as tightly as he could as he led him off the plank and onto the sweet sturdy surface of the roof. The Korean let out an exasperated sigh of relief as his feet hit the ground, wiping the sweat from his brow and giving Daryl a light nod and smile before standing up straight from the edge of the roof. He then peeped over the edge of the building and exhaled sharply, they were around maybe fifteen metres from the ground to the roof of the building - could've been worse.

Daryl then lead Glenn toward the other side of the roof and peered down the the shorter building underneath them which luckily was only a ladder climb below. The two climbed down the ladder and made their way across the surface of that roof to before the archer hopped on to the ledge of the roof and made a leap across to the next building. There was only a meter gap between them so the jump was relatively easy but Glenn still needed some words of encouragement from his friend before he made the leap. They then used a ladder attached to the side of that building and climbed down to the closest balcony, going inside the rotted construction and making their way down the two flights of stairs so they could scavenge for any findings on the way down.

Daryl slammed his arm against Glenn, pushing him against a wall emitting a groan to come from his mouth before he shushed him, pointing a finger to the clicker who was stumbling around the dark room, crunching and clicking as it used its echolocation to figure out its surroundings.

[Clickers](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/9f/e0/fe/9fe0fead98a4b1c1af81fe8c6a5068f5.jpg) were the second stage of infection, their sight was impaired due to the dense fungal growth in their faces and so they had developed the skill of echolocation to seek out their victims. They were harder to take out than the runners, usually you would have to destroy their brain - or what was left of it for them to finally fall to the ground but sometimes if you hit them in a weak spot - their back, neck or face they would reach their demise. They were ugly creatures, guess it made it easier to kill them as they looked a lot less like the human they once were. There skin was rotting and discoloured, blood ran down their necks and gaping jaws filled with corroding teeth. The once smooth surface of their skin was now filled with holes or covered in growths resembling that of a coral reef. Their screeches were unnerving and blood curdling - their screams sounded like an animal in pain and their clicks the sound of snapping bone.

Daryl quietly took his crossbow from his back, resting the back on his shoulder as he took aim at the creatures head, inhaling deeply before pulling the trigger and letting out his breath. The arrow shot right through the things head in perfect aim letting it's lifeless body fall to the ground. The archer then carried on into the room along with Glenn and hauled the still useful arrow from its head causing a crunching sound along with a splatter of dark blood to stain the bottoms of Daryl's jeans and his forearms. Glenn grimaced as he watched his friends muscles tense with the action, having to turn his head away for he still struggled to stomach the gore.

"C'mon shouldn't be far from here" Daryl drawled as he placed the bloodied arrow into his holder and swung his crossbow back onto his back.

They carried on out the building and into the green streets once more - Glenn a lot more comfortable now he was on ground. They followed Aarons instructions from the scrumpled sheet of paper in Daryl's pocket and eventually found themselves away to enter a cagey looking community in the narrow alleys of the city. Daryl knocked on the corrugated steel makeshift door and it was opened by a scrawny man with patchwork clothes and beady eyes.

"What's your business here?" The man hissed as he peeked through the barely open gate to the community.

"I'm Daryl, this is Glenn. Rosita asked fer us" Daryl retorted.

The door then closed and conferring could be heard from the other side before it was opened once more and the pair were let into the crowded alleyways filled with stalls and brokers hollering their business and trying to grab customers. Daryl and Glenn walked through the narrow pathways cautiously, turning down the offers of those behind stalls trying to grasp rations and trade from their passer-bys. A few of the civilians greeted Daryl and Glenn as they'd crossed paths once before whilst they made their way around trying to figure Rositas whereabouts. The archer stopped to ask one of the men he recognised who then told him the building in which she wished to meet them.

The two walked towards the designated spot, making their way upstairs in the building and walking through the abnormally quiet hallway until they came to the room at the end of the stretch of rotting wooden panelled floor. As Daryl took a step into the room he was suddenly slammed against the wall, an arm pressing against his neck as a bearded man in a grey beanie raised a revolver to Glenns head. Daryl struggled as his airwaves became restricted by the weight of the mans forearm.

"Try anything and I'll shoot" the man warned as he waved the gun in a startled Glenns face.

"The hell are you?" Daryl gasped through the pressure of the arm against his throat.

"I should be the one asking that" the smaller man replied, flicking his gaze between the two strangers.

"Listen man we don't want any trouble" Glenn waved his hands in surrender before continuing, "we were asked to come here to help Ros-" he was cut off.

"Jesus! They're friends let them go" Rosita exclaimed as she stormed into the room, holding on to her right shoulder which was adorned with a blood stained bandage.

The bearded man then lowered his gun and loosened his weight from Daryl's neck causing the archer to gasp for breath.

"The fuck man you coulda killed me" Daryl rasped as he took his hand to his neck and caressed the skin.

"Yeah well that was the initial intention" bellowed the stranger in return.

"Who is this Rosita?" Glenn asked calmly as he stepped closer into the room and towards Rosita who had sat on the edge of the bed and was taking deep breaths as she held her bloodied shoulder.

"This is Jesus, Rovia, Paul, whichever you prefer. Sorry about that, he didn't know about you coming" she explained as she gave a little glare towards the man as if to encourage him to apologise too - he obviously didn't get the message or certainly didn't agree with the implication as he merely furrowed his brows.

"What happened to yer shoulder?" Daryl asked as he pointed to Rositas right where her hands still lay pressed against the bandages.

"Got into trouble, some military guy stabbed me before I stabbed him back. That's why I asked Aaron for you guys." She explained as she heaved out a sigh.

"What do you need us for?" Glenn joined as his brows knitted.

"I need you... To take Jesus to the firefly base" Rosita took breaths between each few words.

"Rosita what the hell? I told you I could go myself" Jesus' interrupted, his mouth open and frown upon his face.

"And I told you no, you have to go with someone to make sure you get there and I can't go with my shoulder all mangled and having to take breathers every five minutes." She returned, beginning to get a little frustrated as her accent became a little more prominent.

"You don't think I can handle myself?" Jesus complained, waving his hands out in his defence.

"I know you can handle yourself but this is important, you need to get there and you know that. So no more arguing estúpido"

The bearded man only huffed in return, displaying his defeat.

"That's what ya want us to smuggle?" Daryl scoffed as he pointed a finger at the smaller man stood next to him before continuing, "why?"

"I can't tell you why just know it's important. And you'll get something in return. I have weapons, food, bullets - it can be yours if you just get him to the base. The supplies are all downstairs I can show you if you don't believe me" Rosita offered as she looked between Daryl and Glenn whom were considering the offer.

"Ok then, show us and we'll go. But you'll need to give us some sort of map to get to the place" Glenn agreed before nodding to Daryl and giving a small smile to Jesus who returned but a glare.

"Fine, lets go" the woman agreed before standing up with a groan at the pain of her shoulder and leading the men out the room and down the stairs.

Rosita lead them to a dimly lit room - the only source of light coming from the broken window and the flickering lantern on a table. On a mattress in the middle of the ground was a bag filled with guns, cans of food and boxes of bullets - jackpot.

"This is all yours if you take him to the Fireflies, no catches involved." She offered as she let the men look at the supplies in the bag.

Daryl and Glenn exchanged looks before nodding in agreement.

"Deal" Daryl rumbled as he extended a hand to shake it with Rosita's own.

"Good" she said as she took the archers hand and shook it wilfully.

The 'Jesus' character merely stared, a frown on his face as he chewed his bottom lip in the corner of the room, watching the deal concerning his whereabouts be finalised.

Rosita then gave the boys some general directions on a sheet of newspaper and let them set off, Jesus following a few steps behind Glenn and Daryl with his hands in the pockets of his mud green trench-coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter, not sure when the next will be uploaded - I need to work on writing more!
> 
> Thank you for all the comments on the first chapter, really means a lot x


	3. Chapter 3

Glenn and Daryl made their way back through the narrow stretch of alleyway with their new companion, gaining a fair few suspicious glances from passer-bys as they exited the complex and following the directions they'd received from Rosita, made their way to the nearest base of the Fireflies.

"So what do ya think the deal is with this guy?" whispered Glenn in Daryls ear as Jesus walked a few steps behind them.

Daryl gave a small shrug and a grunt before sending his reply, "dunno, some shady Firefly shit prob'ly"

Glenn exhaled sharply with a laugh as he shoved his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

"Why do we agree to stuff that can get us killed?" He asked a rhetorical question, making a sly joke at the amount of times he and Daryl had put their lives on the line for whatever cause.

Glenn then slowed his pace so he was in walking time with the 'contraband', tilting his head from the ground to look at his bearded side profile who was seemingly trying to ignore his stare.

"So, what's so important about you that you need two guys to escort you to the Fireflies?" Glenn asked in a light-hearted manner, no hard feelings intended and just an honest question.

"I told her I could go myself" Jesus mumbled as he was yet to make any eye contact with the man walking next to him, keeping his gaze to the weed ridden cracks of stone ahead of him.

"And, I... I just need to get to the Fireflies" he continued, finally then turning his head to look at Glenn for a brief few seconds before turning back around to face forward.

"Are you one o' them?" Drawled Daryl from ahead, whipping his head around and trying to see if he could see the infamous Firefly pendant hanging from the smaller mans neck.

Jesus replied with a simple no before silence was brought upon the trio once again. They were really quite far into town now, farther than Daryl and Glenn had usually gone - in fact they hadn't really been in this part of the broken city, they'd kept to the main buildings close to camp. Glenn whistled a tune as they walked through the streets, the daylight beginning to fade as they came closer to the Firefly building - it was easy to spot with a large dome roof, once having been a former museum.

* * *

The day turned to night rather drastically and the calming greens and rustling of the city forest became unnerving and unpredictable as darkness fell and sight was impaired. Rain began to fall as they came closer to a military base in the city with floodlights highlighting the pathways. If they were to get past here they would have to hide in the shadows of the ruins of skyscrapers.

"We gotta be careful here, follow my lead" Daryl commanded as he watched and listened for soldiers chatting on their shifts above them as they waded through puddles and rubble in the collapsed buildings.

The sound of the heavy rain somewhat masked some of the sound they made and came to their advantage despite how horrid it felt against their skin. The droplets shone in the various floodlights placed around the base and the glaring torches searching around the area for any escapee citizens. Daryl shushed the two other men and backed them into the stone wall as a tank rumbled across a bridge above and ahead of them. Daryl brought his index finger to his pouted lips as he kept his hand placed firmly on Glenns chest, preventing him from moving any further.

They waited until the bulky vehicle had passed and then followed Daryl as he crouched down and shuffled towards a slab of concrete, covering his body as a torch shone on the piles of rubble they walked upon. Daryl ducked his head to ensure his whole body was shadowed by the concrete until the spotlight of the torch moved away and he was consumed by the shadows once more. He then scurried to the wall across from him and pressed his body against it as he watched for Jesus and Glenn to follow his actions. They did so, although Glenn followed Daryl to his side of the wall whilst Jesus opted for the wall opposite them, doing a forward roll across the rubble as he tried to show off some of his skills. Daryl shook his head and tutted as he pointed two fingers forward signalling for the trio to carry on.

They skulked through the rubble, avoiding the glaring flashlights that came their way until they were just outside a steel tube which lead them to another fallen skyscraper. Daryl made a run for the spot, successfully making it and closely followed by Jesus who pulled his grey beanie farther down his head to shield his gaze from the rain. Daryl made a motion encouraging Glenn to follow his lead, who also ran for the tunnel, not before kicking an empty metal can on his way, letting out a gasp before he jumped into the cover.

Glenn mouthed a sorry as he stared at Daryl through worrisome eyes. Daryl gave a light nod as the three stood stock still as if they were carved from stone. Voices of soldiers were heard and a flurry of light flooded the entrance to the metal tube where the trio hid. Only the sound of rain could be heard echoing through the metal tunnel as the escapees breaths hitched in their throats. When the glares from the soldiers torches edged away from the tunnel having found nothing suspicious, Daryl moved through the damp space followed by Glenn and Jesus and out the other end - entering a roofless building, only rubble and odd office desks and cabinets remained from the former business construction.

Daryl took cover behind a desk, letting the other two men join him as he peeked round the edge to see a soldier making his way closer towards them. He then peeped his head over the top of the desk to see another man also heading their way at the opposite side of the building. The archer gave a two finger point signalling to Glenn to take out one soldier whilst he took out the other. Jesus glared at him when he took him to stay put, visibly frustrated that his unforeseen skill set was going unused.

Daryl took a shallow breath as he waited for the armoured soldier to get closer to the edge of the desk before he jumped up behind him, throwing his arm around the mans neck getting him in a chokehold as he took a knife from his holster, sliding it across the mans throat causing a spurt of blood from his neck. The man made struggling noises as he clasped his hands round his throat before his lifeless body fell to the ground. All the while, Glenn had gone for a more moral route, choking out his soldier and letting him fall unconscious to the rubble below as he swallowed hard and grimaced when he saw what Daryl had opted to do.

There was the contrast between the two friends. Glenn had always been consistent with his moral and outlooks, only doing what he knew for definite was right despite others attempts to change his mind. Whereas, Daryls morals were ragged and corrupted, too many people had done him wrong in this world, too many things hadn't gone the way they should've for him and so he tended to take it out through one of the only ways he knew how - violence. He'd been brought up that way and it was something he'd always need to work on, he'd gotten better but in this world life wasn't as sacred as it had once been before. Especially that of one of the governments minions; skewed views and fascist opinions, they weren't worth anything to Daryl after the shit they'd put him through in his lifetime.

Daryl wiped the blood coating his hands on his tattered jeans before he glanced over to Jesus who had a look of concern wiped across his face. The archer shook it off before guiding Glenn and him to the other side of the building, still keeping to the shadows to mask their movements.

* * *

The trio eventually reached the end of the military complex, emerging from the shadows and on to the streets as they trailed on through the night, eventually coming to an intact looking building. Daryl lead Jesus and Glenn to the entrance, shoving his body against a door to try force it open with an almighty creak.

As they walked into its dark exterior and the moonlight shone through the dirties and cracked glass windows, it seemed to identify as an apartment complex - just what they needed. Daryl lead Glenn and Jesus up a flight of stairs and into the first room they came to.

"Crash here for the night, get up early t'morra and go the rest of the way" Daryl commanded as he swung his crossbow from his shoulders and on to a couch with a grunt.

"There's a lantern here, can you throw me your lighter D?" Asked Glenn as he approached a lantern placed on a low table in the centre of what looked like it had once been a living room.

Daryl reached in his pocket and threw the lighter towards his friend who caught it gracefully with one hand and proceeded to flip it open and catch the candle in the dusty lantern in a flame. The archer then threw himself on to the couch, heaving his legs up and letting them lay across the length, crossed along with his hands behind his head as he took in a deep breath before exhaling slowly. He glanced towards Jesus who had cautiously taken residence on the couch opposite him, setting himself down along with his backpack as he lightly tapped his foot on the wooden floorboards. He hadn't spoken much so far on their journey, seeming to keep himself to himself, not that Daryl thought that was a bad thing, he preferred quiet people but this man was unnervingly quiet, as if he was hiding something.

Glenn groaned as he stretched his arms upwards, letting his back crack before setting himself down on the couch next to Jesus who ever so slightly jerked at the movement.

"So are you gonna tell us why you need us to get you to the Fireflies?" Glenn turned his head to face the bearded man, a soft welcoming smile on his face; not having an effect on the subject whom kept the straight face.

"It's just important I get there" Jesus replied, deadpan and unable to look at the questioner in the eye, merely continuing to tap his feet on the ground beneath.

Daryl scoffed at the response. The Fireflies always seemed to be hyping things up for nothing to make themselves seem more inferior and powerful. Daryl had seen through that but just decided for the sake of his wellbeing to stay on their good side. The guy was probably just worried he'd get killed if he went himself, using Glenn and Daryl as some sort of bait if they were to cross any trouble. He didn't trust the man at all, even more so that his nickname was Jesus of all things; you'd have to be pretty pretentious to let people name you after the son of the Lord. Not that Daryl was religious, he just thought he needed some more justification on why he didn't necessarily trust the man.

Jesus Glared at Daryl, "it's not funny." He argued, his tapping foot coming to a halt, "it... It could benefit a lot of people" he finished, flicking his gaze between the two other men before letting his head dip and look at the ground.

"What could benefit people?" Daryl quizzed, turning his head to the right to face the man across from him.

Jesus began chewing his lip and tapping his foot once more before taking a large inhale, "I just can't tell you okay".

"Well how do we know you're not lying?" Glenn piped in, furrowing his brows.

"You'll just have to trust me"

"Hell am I doing that" grumbled Daryl, knitting his brows and flashing a scowl in Jesus' direction.

The rest of the night was almost silent bar Glenn occasionally attempting to start a conversation, getting one and a half replies before it dwindling out again. Eventually the only sound in the room was the light snoring coming from the Koreans direction, lain sprawled out on the couch, his legs almost entangled in Jesus' who resided at the other side. Daryl was awake for most of the night, drifting into an almost sleep state every once in a while. He could sense that Jesus wasn't asleep and it unnerved him and so he stayed up as long as he did. Eventually he did catch some winks before he was awakened not long after by Glenn who reminded him of his own command of getting up early.

Daryl rubbed his eyes as he felt Glenn lightly shake his shoulder as he lay on the ragged couch in the dingy room. He sat up and heaved a sigh as he looked across the room to see Jesus sitting on a wooden chair, legs crossed laying atop the rotting oak table opposing him by the window, twiddling with a black and red beaded bracelet around his left wrist, brows furrowed as the morning sunrise shone upon his features through the tattered curtains.

The archer then stood up, his vision a little fuzzy as he cleared his throat and dusted off his shirt of some dust he'd collected from the flea ridden house in the duration of his stay. He rolled his shoulders and neck before stretching out his arms and clasping his hands together to make his knuckles crack. Glenn grimaced at the sound as always before taking his backpack from the floor and swinging it on to one shoulder.

"We gotta plan or will we just roll with whatever comes our way?" Glenn inquired, touch of a grin hiding in his lips.

"You know us" Daryl huffed with a smirk as he knocked his friend playfully on the shoulder whilst walking past him towards the door, taking his own backpack from the hook on the wall

He creaked open the door before looking back over his shoulder at Jesus who was still sat in the same position in a stance of complete concentration on his bracelet.

"You comin'?" Grumbled Daryl as Jesus lifted his head and hummed in confusion to repeat the question.

"I said, you comin'? Daryl repeated with a stricter tone before he watched the younger man swing his legs down from the table whilst nodding and making his way to the door with Daryl and Glenn.

"We don't have time to waste" Glenn stated as Jesus brushed past him to exit through the door, leaving a frustrated sigh along the way.

Glenn looked to Daryl with an eyebrow raised and tilted his head along with a tut at the action before giving a small shrug and following Jesus out the door. Daryl chewed at his cheek and glared past his friend at the leather-clad cargo walking ahead of them down the creaking staircase.

The three followed eachother down the stairs and through the front door and into the outdoors, sun still creeping out above the silhouettes of impaired buildings letting spotlights seep from alleyways onto the main road as if they were waiting for someone to appear and start a musical number on a theatre stage.

Daryl watched as Glenn and Jesus strolled ahead, seemingly knowing where they were headed despite not having the route Rosita had mapped out onto an old sheet from a newspaper. To be fair, you could see the Firefly base from where they had looked out from the building they'd taken residence in that night, it was an old museum - an old-timey looking building who's roof was a now grimy looking and cracked glass dome. It was easy to spot from an elevated position due to the sun reflecting on the parts of glass roof that weren't littered with moss and dirt.

The three walked down the eerily quiet streets until they reached the path they needed to go down which was blocked by a large storage truck, covered in bullet holes and aged splatters of blood with weeds growing from the exhaust pipe and crevices in the tyres. Rubble had fallen from the building next door and rest on the hood of the vehicle making it almost impossible to climb over that way either. It had obviously been there a while but since Daryl and Glenn hadn't ventured this direction from the safe zone before they were yet to encounter it to work a way around.

Glenn hummed and scratched his chin as he looked around for any options before Jesus brushed past him, takin a run towards the building wall at the back of the truck, jumping towards it and grabbing on to a window ledge before kicking his legs straight on the wall and pushing himself up on to the roof of the truck.

Daryl saw Glenn's jaw drop from the side of his eye and frowned in frustration as he heard a quiet _"woah"_ exit his mouth. He looked up at the roof of the truck, Jesus sat on the surface with his legs crossed, awaiting the next move from his tour guides, a smirk creeped across his face as he saw Glenns reaction and Daryls dismay.

"C'mon I'll help yous up" Jesus gestured for the two to follow after him as he positioned himself so his arm was able to be reached with a jump at the edge of the truck roof.

First off was Glenn, he jumped and was still unable to reach Jesus' hand before Daryl offered him a boost up, kneeling down and letting Glenn balance one foot on his hand as the archer pushed it upwards and Jesus managed to grasp on to him and pull him up to the vehicle roof. The Korean uttered a thanks to the other two before peeking over the edge to see Daryl still stuck below them.

"How are you gonna get up?" Glenn asked down to his friend who grunted and shielded his eyes from the light as he scanned the area for some other options.

"Hell if I know" Daryl mumbled, chewing his lip as he heaved a sigh, "I'll find a way gimme a sec" he continued before walking off round the corner to try find something he could use to get up on to the truck.

"Shout if you need us!" Yelled Glenn as the archer strolled away from the truck on his mission.

Daryl raised a hand and gave a thumbs up in return as he sighed and continued walking. He scanned the area around him, looking for boxes or barrels he could at least use to boost himself up. He noticed a hole in one of the buildings in the complex, walking over to it quietly to see there was a dumpster inside - just what he needed.

He stepped inside and was immediately toppled to the ground as a clicker grabbed at his skin, shrieking as blood dripped from its mouth whilst it's jaw clamped open and shut rapidly trying to get a bite out of Daryls skin. Daryls heart rate went through the roof as he struggled to keep the creature at bay with his fore-arm pressing against its neck and his other hand trying to reach the pistol he had in his holster.

"Shit, shit, shit" The archer exclaimed as the saliva from the monster mouth dripped onto his bare neck whilst his fingers fumbled around the handle of the gun.

He finally managed to grasp a hold of the weapon and placed the barrel facing upwards at the clickers chin, shooting the weapon resulting in a splat of blood and a limp body to weigh itself on Daryl's chest. He tried to slow his breath before he heard more groaning and shuffling and his attention was brought to the two runners heading his direction, jaws almost detached from their faces and fungal growths emerging from their necks and chest through the torn clothes.

Daryl heaved the body of the clicker off his chest and scrambled backwards using a metal set of drawers to pull himself to his feet. He let one of the monsters come towards him before flipping the gun in his hand so he was holding the rear end and used the handle to whack the runner in the head til it fell to the ground. He then lifted his leg and kicked the other runner back so he had time to grab his knife from his belt and stab it in the temple, letting it fall to the ground.

"Daryl!!?" He heard Glenn shout from the distance away.

"Yeah, s'fine" Daryl managed to rasp back with what little breath he had before heading towards the dumpster and grabbing it with two hands, pulling it to the hole in the wall before walking to the other side and pushing it out the building with a thud.

He pushed the dumpster over to the side of the truck as Glenn watched with a worried face. Daryl took a breath before heaving himself up onto the dumpster and then grasping on to the edge of the truck, letting Jesus and Glenn pull him up. Once atop the vehicle he slumped over and took a few deep breaths.

"You alright?" Jesus asked with furrowed brows.

"Yeah, just a couple geeks, shocked s'all" Daryl breathed as Glenn lay a hand upon his knee.

"Are you sure?" His friend enquired before Daryl nodded in confirmation, sat upright, took a breath and looked over to the other side of the truck.

There was a car below them which they could jump on to get down which was helpful in case of jumping down and hurting themselves due to the height.

Glenn took the lead, landing lightly atop the car before jumping down again to the weed ridden surface of the cracked slabs. Then followed Jesus who of course got down swiftly without a sound until Daryl clumsily landed on top of the car, a loud creak and thud as he made a dent before hopping off, only for the trilling of a car alarm to be set off once he stepped foot to the ground.

Glenn looked back with a face of worry before looking ahead to see bodies emerge from the streets in front of them.

"fuck" Daryl exclaimed before grabbing a hold of his gun in his holster and looking around for any escape route. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> the next chapter might be a while as i'm really busy atm with art commissions and exam time! wish me luck lmao but i'll try have it up sooner rather than later


	4. SORRY!!!!!

Ok so sorry if any of you are actually reading this fic and thought this was a chapter because it's NOT!! 

Anyways, I'm not really sure if this fic will ever get finished, I have a job now and I'm back and school and really haven't been writing anything at all: I've lost my flare sadly.. also I had chapter four mostly written out and then my phone updated itself and EVERYTHING deleted so I have no clue what I wrote and was writing. 

Who knows if in the future I might get round to writing this again but until not it's postponed .

Sorry again to disappoint!! I may write other desus fics again once the walking dead comes back and I get more inspiration but thank you for taking the time to read my work and for the constant comments and kudos on my other fics!! 

U can come scream at me on twitter if I want @drakesyeun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the start of my second fic, hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Updates may be slow on this but comments and kudos keep me going!


End file.
